Timekeys and Time Turners
by Cellie
Summary: ***Finished!*** A short fic set in MWPPL's sixth year. McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson veers into talks about the manipulation of time and space, Time Turners, Timekeys, and lots of foreshadowing...


Timekeys and Time Turners  
  
Welcome to yet another year of Hogwarts, students. To the little ones, respect your elder classmates, and remember to steal off any interesting tips they give you. The student body chuckled as Dumbledore quickly added, But watch out for the tips of our local Marauders, for they might lead you astray. Sirius rolled his gray eyes and whispered to James, That old fart and his ideas of jokes, honestly. Next thing we know he'll be telling us that—  
  
I will no longer teach Transfiguration, or head up the Gryffindor house. Sirius, James, and Remus's mouths fell open in surprise. The rest of the student body groaned, and Lily stood up.  
  
Professor, why? Dumbledore chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling in the mass of hair around his face.  
  
Well, Ms. Evans, as Mr. Black kindly pointed out, I am growing to be an old fart. Sirius cringed.  
  
Um, excuse me, sir, I didn't mean it— Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Mr. Black, I know you didn't mean it like that, but nevertheless, it's true. Dumbledore tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, and nodded it again. Though that doesn't mean I've lost my keen hearing, lad. Lily had to put both hands over her mouth to keep from laughing. The Slytherins, however, made no such attempt to stop their snickers.  
  
Professor McGonagall, Hogwarts's resident Animagus and Head Coach of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, glanced over at the Slytherins with her steely glare, and they shut up. She nodded to Dumbledore, who continued.  
  
I suppose you all have also noticed that Professor Dippet is no longer with us. He has taken this year to retire, leaving a very confused school behind him. So, seeing as none of the teachers seem to want to usurp this position, I, being the Assistant Headmaster, will take over the position left vacant by Professor Dippet. A rousing cheer came up from the Gryffindor table, and one by one all the houses joined in, Slytherin rather reluctantly. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and the applause died down.  
  
I also am pleased to introduce your new Transfiguration professor and the new head of Gryffindor, a familiar and welcome face to you all, Professor Minerva McGonagall. There was silence for a second, until James nudged Sirius who sent looks to the Gryffindor team, who burst out into cheers.  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled slightly, waving off Dumbledore's urging for her to speak. He nodded, and went back to his speech.  
  
Now, as I assume you are all quite hungry, at this Peter nodded in unison with Sirius and James, I shall stop the announcements and let you get on with it. Eat! The food appeared, and everyone dug in.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
James slowly walked to Transfiguration. Although he wasn't exactly the one who had difficulty with Transfiguration—the truth of it was he could probably pass the class with his eyes closed and hands tied—he still was a bit nervous about McGonagall's class. Sure, she was a great coach, and her Animagus transformation was done with expert precision, but how would she be as a professor—a real professor?   
  
Just then, Sirius bounded up behind James, causing him to tumble to the floor.  
  
Oi, Sirius, watch where you're going, will you? Sirius jumped aside, helping his friend up.  
  
Sorry, but I'm just a bit— James interrupted.  
  
Hyper? Yeah, I can see that, Paddyfoot. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
Hey, Potter, that ain't funny. James shrugged, a wry grin on his face.  
  
And why not, Mister Black? Can't take a joke? Sirius raised his eyebrows.  
  
You're accusing ME of not being able to take a joke? Me, Sirius D. Black, resident Marauder and proud of being Padfooted? You must be joking yourself, James. He nodded.   
  
Yup, that's me, joking about jokes. Sirius shook his head in defeat as they arrived at the classroom.  
  
Bet you McGonagall transforms first thing.  
  
Bet you McGonagall takes off five points from Griffindor for your being late. Both Sirius and James looked up, where Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the room.  
  
Potter, Black, take your seats please, and try not to be late to my class again. They nodded solemnly and slipped in beside Remus and Peter, who were sitting near the back. James scanned the room for Lily, and found her sitting up in front with Arabella.   
  
Remus elbowed Sirius rather roughly, who bit down hard on his lip to keep from yelping out in pain.  
  
Hey, what took you guys so long? He whispered, as Professor McGonagall started writing on the chalkboard with her wand.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and gestured towards James. He was trudging along like he had gotten caught by quicksand. Remus nodded.  
  
By the way, your bet was right. She transformed a couple of minutes before you arrived. Sirius grinned, and was about to whisper something to James when McGonagall spoke.  
  
Now, if Potter and Black have settled down, we can begin our lesson on time warps through space. Suddenly, two devices appeared on each student's desk. One was something like an hourglass only it was about the diameter of their wands and had several dials on the top. The other was a can of spray. Lily looked at these two things strangely, then raised her hand.  
  
Yes, Ms. Evans?  
  
Professor, isn't this thing, she pointed to the can of spray, Professor McGonagall nodded.  
  
Yes, Ms. Evans, it is, however we don't have the actual magical item banned, but a smaller version used only for school purposes. Any more questions? They all shook their heads.  
  
Very well. First off, who knows what this object is? Professor McGonagall held up the small hourglass on a chain. Lily and Arabella's hands went straight up into the air.  
  
Yes, Ms. Figg?   
  
That is a Time Turner, used to go back in time. It was invented by H.G Wells, a wizard who made his living off of writing muggle books. He created it by accident in 1865. Time Turners were used freely to double and triple task certain workloads, but were banned to limited usage when a wizard carelessly turned it back a century too far and almost destroyed the course of history. The Dark Lord Grindelwald possessed one of them himself, and if it had not been destroyed by Professor Dumbledore, Grindelwald could have changed history to rule the magical and muggle worlds himself. Professor McGonagall nodded approvingly.   
  
That is correct, Ms. Figg. Time Turners are now very closely regulated and distributed by the Ministry. Now, does anyone know what the dials on the Time Turner are? Yes, Longbottom. Frank held up his own Time Turner in front of him.  
  
The outer ring is years, the second outer months, the third days, the fourth hours, the fifth minutes, and the sixth seconds. The button in the middle is to start the process. McGonagall nodded curtly.  
  
Right on, Longbottom. Now, since the Time Turner can only go backwards in time, Mr. H. G. Wells also created an object similar to a Portkey to go forwards. Does anyone know what that is? Lily raised her hand.  
  
Yes, Ms. Evans?  
  
A Timekey?  
  
Very good, Ms. Evans. Timekeys are used like Portkeys, only the choice of objects to make into a Timekey is limited. There was one case in the late nineteen hundreds where a man tried to make a Timekey out of a Time Turner, and you can imagine how that turned out. The poor man was pulled into the future and the past, and was stuck like that for months. The class cringed, thinking of how that must have been. James shuddered, trying to push that image far from his thoughts.  
  
Now, Mr. Potter, can you list the four things that are appropriate to make Timekeys? James thought, frowning.  
  
Uhm.. a can of spray. McGonagall nodded.  
  
... A.. um.. a watch.. McGonagall acknowledged that as well.  
  
Uh.. a... compass? He suggested, the first thing coming to his mind. McGonagall nodded again, surprised.  
  
That's the one few people get, Potter, for they don't realize that since H. G. Wells was a muggle, he wouldn't use magical things. Nice job. One more.  
  
James tried to think.  
  
Ah.. um... uh.. a...  
  
As much as we all love to hear your thinking noises, Potter, you might want to get on with it as we don't have all day. The class broke out into muffled laughter. James tried to think of something around in the eighteen sixties that was muggle.   
  
He tentatively crossed out things through his mind. A car? No, muggle transportation hadn't been invented yet. A book? But that didn't have dials. Then again, neither did spray. Suddenly, the whole class duplicated.  
  
Multiple screams filled the classroom, until both McGonagalls shushed them. The duplicate James elbowed him and whispered, The last thing, it's a salt shaker.   
  
Attention, future students, the other McGonagall said, Please take the Timekeys and spray them for three quick squirts. All the duplicate (James supposed they were their future selves) people took their Timekeys and left. McGonagall chuckled.  
  
That, my students, was an example of time travel. Potter, have you thought of something else yet?  
  
Salt shakers? McGonagall nodded, surprised.  
  
Yes, that's the last one. Very inconspicious, no muggle would dare think of a shaker as a time travel device. Now, if you'll take your Time Turner and turn the minutes dial three turns to the left.. All the students did so, and suddenly James got the strangest feeling of de ja vu.. except HE was the duplicate James! The screams filled the air once more, and McGonagall (both of them) shushed everyone. James (his past self) was looking over curiously. He suddenly whispered over to his past self.  
  
The last thing, it's a salt shaker.   
  
Then McGonagall spoke the instructions. All the students, including James, grabbed a Timekey from the desk and squirted it three times, and soon they were back in the classroom. All were thrilled, and there was many mumblings and chatterings between the students. Sirius let out a whoop as they reappeared in the future.   
  
That was bloody fantastic, Professor! He said, and Remus and James nodded along with him. McGonagall smiled.  
  
I'm glad you enjoyed it, Mr. Black, though I advise you to keep your excitement to yourself. James chuckled as McGonagall continued with the lesson.  
  
Now, suppose Mr. Lupin didn't do the exact thing his future self did when we got the chance to go back in time, and he did something completely different? He could have been stuck in Limbo, or lived like an outcast the rest of his life, or he could have even been eliminated. This is why time travel is so utterly dangerous, for if you change even one thing that allows you to be seen by others in the past, you could have permenently altered yourself. Remus shuddered.  
  
Oi, imagine what'd happen if I went back and told myself to not go outside that... night? I'd hate to imagine where I (my current self) would end up.. would I still.. you know, or what? He whispered to Sirius, who shrugged.  
  
It would be pretty snappy.. He responded. Just then, Fletcher raised his hand.  
  
Yes, Mister Fletcher?   
  
Professor, you've explained what can happen if we go into the past. WHat exactly will happen if we go into the future? Fletcher asked. Remus, Sirius, and James all lightened up at this. Peter was still half asleep on his desk.  
  
Hey, James, imagine how brilliant it'd be if we went to go see our future selves! I bet that you and Lily'd get together.. Sirius said it just loud enough for Remus and James to hear, the latter one blushing furiously at the remark.   
  
Well, Fletcher, this time it is not you to be at risk for changing the future, but your future self. Imagine, if you will, that you had been sent to Azkaban for a crime you didn't commit, Mr. Fletcher. If you went forward in time and found out that, wouldn't you like to go and change your timeline? Fletcher nodded.  
  
Well, Mr. Fletcher, what happens if by changing it so you don't get sent to Azkaban, you end up killing three people that in that alternate timeline would have lived? Or, what if you ended up after Azkaban defeating Voldemort because of your time understanding the people commited for perforing the Dark Arts, but by changing that you ended up ensuring the Dark Lord's reign for ten more years? Fletcher's face whitened, and Sirius turned back to James.  
  
Uh, scratch that last thought, James. James nodded, face rather pale himself. Remus wasn't exactly keen on the idea anymore, either. It was only Lily that still looked interested. Suddenly, McGonagall tapped her watch.  
  
Now, before you all leave, I want to give you the homework: Three feet of parchement on time travel and your opinion, to be due next time we meet. Cheers! She dismissed everyone with a wave of her hand. Sirius had woken Peter up and was grumbling about homework on their first day back as they gathered their stuff up. James, however, had an interesting glint in his eye.  
  
Say, gang, what'd you think to making a Timekey? They all gave James a rather nasty look, and the boy threw his hands up in innocence.   
  
Kidding, kidding.. And they left.  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this short fic on my whole time theory for the books. This was written as a stand alone piece or can be inserted as a flashback somewhere in Chapter Six of I Never Knew. By the way, I point out that McGonagall says Voldemort's name only for the simple fact that he's about as well known as a blue moon. That's all for now, and review, please! ^_^  
  
- As always, the kinda-sorta-talented writer, Celeste  
  



End file.
